


If they find out, will it all go wrong?

by cutebutpsyco



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Comfort, Cuddling, Don't Try This At Home, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Ironstrange Big Bang, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post Avengers Infinity War, at some point they create a synthetic brain, bed sharing, don't read this if you ship peppertony, i won't ever repeat it enough, is it that clear that i don't know how to tag?, it won't work, not peppertony friendly - Freeform, post Avengers 4, stephen strange has panic attack, they just need an hug, tony stark has panic attack, way less nsfw that it may seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BIG BANG TIME ||Five times Tony and Stephen try to fool themself that their relationship is just sex (and try to keep it secret to all the Avengers -failing), and the one they finally understand they have feelings fo each other.Though, when he raised his beautiful eyes on him, Tony couldn’t help but smirk. “You are a fucking idiot.” He wasn’t even sure if he was speaking to himself or to Stephen, but it didn’t matter either. Probably they both were. “How long?”Stephen looked at him, and they were close again, Tony could feel the other man’s breath on his skin and was a pleasant sensation. “Long enough.”





	If they find out, will it all go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with my big bang fic. I've always wanted to write a 5+1 and I thought this idea suited enough with the format so that's how this fic was born. 
> 
> **WARNINGS:** I put these also in the tags but I think it's always better repeat them: this fic contains brief mentions to panic attacks. There aren't datailed descriptions but I put it as a warning anyway.  
>  This isn't a peppertony friendly fic. 
> 
> Special thanks to Kim ([celestianox](https://celestianox.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr) for being a wonderful beta and to Cucumber ([cosmiccucumber](http://cosmiccucumber.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr) for the wonderful masterpiece for this work. I want to thank also the [ironstrangehq](https://ironstrangehq.tumblr.com/) staff for this beautiful event.
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, title from Friends by Ed Sheeran ~~I can't believe this is the first time I use an Ed Sheeran's song~~

1\. The first time it happened, neither Tony or Stephen suspected the others would notice.

The heroes were in a hurry for a meeting at the Compound after having fought an interdimensional threat, and the last thing they were thinking about was how they fixed their clothes.

When an alien showed himself in the sky of New York through a portal, Tony didn’t think twice and, after asking Peter with whom he was to clear the zone of civilians, he tapped the arc reactor, releasing the nanobots and letting the armour to cover his body. Then he flew in the sky. A moment later he saw the familiar sparkling of a portal. 

He smirked at the wizard when his red cape appeared. It was natural, fighting at Stephen’s side and it was terrifying because things for Tony were hardly simple. 

Except when he was with Stephen. And he had spent a lot of time with the sorcerer since they killed Thanos. Squabbling with the other was easy, talking to him was easy, spending time with him was easy.

Doing nothing but being at his side was easy. And they did it a lot, -- in the Avengers Tower living room, both of them reading, seated on two different couches, silently. It was almost too easy, and it had never been like this with anybody else. Not with Pepper who took every occasion to put on a tirade, in the last times. Not with Nat who tried to make him open up, not with Bruce because both of them were too anxious to enjoy the silence without turning it into an uncomfortable one. 

But despite everything, being with Stephen was easy. Sharing the same space with him was easy, maybe too easy. Though, nothing was simpler than fighting with him. 

Tony saw how Stephen moved around the alien, hitting him with a golden whip and creating ropes to hold the gross multi-armed alien on the pavement. He was aiming at the alien’s face or, better, where it was supposed to be because it was impracticable to say if the anatomy of the creature was in some ways similar to human beings'.

The whip surrounded what resembled the alien's neck, and Tony couldn't help but reflect on how pretty it could look around his own, in his bed. He bit his lower lip. Why the hell was he thinking about being choked during a fucking battle? 

“Don’t even try to say that, Friday,” whispered Ironman a moment later. His damn AI was monitoring his heart-beat and could easily say what happened to him when Doctor Stephen Strange was around. As if he wanted to forget about that specific image, he slightly moved his hand to blast at the alien’s heart. 

In the blink of an eye, both the heroes were dirty in thick and stinking alien blood. The Cloak on Stephen’s shoulders threw Tony a dirty glance, which couldn’t be more clear either if the thing had eyes. The carpet was looking at him in a murderous fashion. 

“That was gross, Houdini,” he said the moment they had their feet back on the street. 

“I don’t usually blow aliens up,” Stephen answered. “You know, there’s something called style.”

“I’d rather being alive and blunt that died with style.” Tony opened his mask, just for smirking at Stephen. “Fuck!” he yelled a moment later when he felt a burning pain in his arm. He lowered his glance to the origin of that pain and saw that something had pierced through the steel of the armour. 

“Sometimes being blunt can kill you as well,” replied Strange and Tony was sure that he was in pain too, even if he had an unreadable expression on his face. The Cloak was wrapping around his shoulders tightly in that strange way it had to protect his owner. “We need a shower. The more the blood stays in contact with our skin, the more we get hurt. The Sanctum is nearer.”

And he opened a portal before Tony could complain. Considering that Stephen could open portals wherever he wanted, made pointless by the fact that the Sanctum was nearer, but Tony wasn’t in the mood to point it out, not when he could smell his skin burning. They both crossed the golden circle shining in the middle of the sky, and a moment later Tony was stripping in the Sanctum main hall. 

Tony was yet bare-chested when Strange decided to show him the way for the bathroom. And maybe Tony noticed that the wizard took his good time to glance at his chest. Again, not that he was complaining. The shower was larger and more spacious than Tony had imagined, and it was more modern than the other Hogwarts furnishings. The steaming hot water was comfortable against his skin, and he found himself resting his back against the wall, lingering under the stream longer than it was required to wash off the alien’s blood. 

When he got out of the shower, he found himself looking at Stephen standing on the bathroom threshold. 

Stark had never been more grateful to have a towel around his hips in his own life. Strange was a sight for the eyes: he took off his sorcerer's robes, his hair was wet and uncombed which meant he used another bathroom, and he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a sweatshirt, under which he was wearing nothing but his bare skin; the neckline of his top showed his pale clavicles. His steel blue eyes were shining, and he looked so casual that Tony just wished to have that image burned in his brain. Stephen was a handsome man in and out his sorcerer’s robes, though seeing him in everyday clothes made him look even more fascinating, even more real. He didn't look any longer as some mystical creature, unreachable to humankind. He was there, in flesh and blood, breathing and close to him. 

“I’ve brought you some clothes,” he said, gesturing at what Tony was sure was his bedchamber. “I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.”

“Wait, what? After everything you did to have me in your room, you walk away,” Tony asked, mocking him. Or that his intention until he saw Stephen’s cheeks turning a darker shade of red. Strange tried to lower his eyes, only to notice a moment later he was staring at Tony's crotch. 

“It’s… I didn’t blow alien’s blood on us. I…” Tony didn’t let him finish. He pushed himself against Stephen’s lips, shoving him back out of the bathroom and on the wizard’s bed. Their kiss was rawish, fervid, and Tony could feel that both of them had waited for it for far too long. 

The towel around Tony’s hips and Stephen’s jeans disappeared in a few seconds. It wasn’t with alien’s blood, but their skins were burning. 

**

Tony was still catching his breath after one of the best orgasms in his life when his clock alarm went on. Stephen was lying by his side and was closest to Tony's mobile phone. 

“What the hell?”

Tony thought about it for a while, then, he remembered. “The Avengers’ meeting, it should start in moments.”

Stephen smirked, bending over the bed to take his jeans and wear them before throwing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to Tony. “That’s what portals are for, get dressed.”

They weren’t unquestionably presentable, truth be told, and when they walked into the meeting room, which was already crowded with their teammates, they were trying to fix their clothes, attempting to cover the evidence that both dressed way too fast. Not that Tony cared about it. He was still staring in awe at what of Stephen’s body he could see, questioning how could he make a sweatshirt look sexy.

“Some advice, Stark,” Nat told him the moment he seated at her side, a whisper that only he could hear. “Don’t look me in the eyes and lie to me, never again.”

Tony looked at her, trying not to act too surprised. He had no idea of what the fuck Nat was speaking about. Or, better, he could take a guess, considering that his interlocutor was Natasha, but it was better to act as if he hadn't a clue. “Excuse me?”

“The t-shirt you are wearing is too big. And it doesn’t even have that stupid arc reactor hole. It would fit perfectly to Doctor 'I’m not wearing a t-shirt', though.” She smiled, wickedly. “When I asked, you said the two of you didn't screw."

Tony had to force himself not to ask the kid to shift their chairs. “We weren't when you asked.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at the ceiling and didn’t reply to him, which was what Tony expected her to do. And the very reason why he answered like that.

— 

2\. The second time it could have been timed better in order not to enter a room crowded with the Avengers. They were in one of the Compound labs, Shuri and Tony were working at the AI code while Bruce and Stephen were examining holographic projections of a synthetic brain. Tony was half listening to what the doctors were saying, his attention more focused on the exam of the notes he had saved from his first project for Jarvis, considering if he could improve something before working on the personality and the likes. 

“You will only have a single try, Bruce,” Stephen said, easily moving the ghostly shape of the brain to find what he wanted to show to the other. Tony was still surprised about how fast the man learned how to use his technology, moving through the labs as if he owned them. “The Mind Stone could be approximated to Vision's frontal lobe. Which means we would substitute it with something that can answer to impulses and grow with new experiences. And we have to be sure every neuronal connection can work as humans’ ones do, creating synapses and connection with both the language and motorial centres. I’ll guide you but…”

Frustration was evident, in Stephen’s voice. He could do it, he had all the skills for doing it without any damage, once; now he just had to hope that Banner was skilled enough. And Bruce wasn’t a worldwide distinguished neurosurgeon. Tony could understand the doctor. He had lost a lot in his life, but he still had his brain despite how damaged it was; he still had what made him the one and only Tony Stark. Stephen lost that. 

“I have to train, I got it,” Bruce said, smiling at him. 

“Maybe not today, next meeting’s in five,” Shuri interrupted them all, raising her head from the tablet she was working at. “By the way, this thing isn’t as bad as I thought it was. If I’ve just met Jarvis, I like the man.”

Tony smirked. “First attempt to Jarvis, truth to be told. Now, everyone, get out of my lab, or Captain Boredom is going to kick our asses.” 

Stephen waited for Bruce and Shuri to walk out of the room and approached Tony. They decided to keep whatever there was between them a secret, but with time it was becoming harder and harder hiding it from everyone else, especially to the people with whom they spend most of their time. 

“I call the dubs on your ass,” Stephen said, with a grind. “Rogers can do whatever he wants, but it’s mine to smack.” 

And when he actually did it, Tony couldn’t help a purr escaping his lips. A moment later, he was bent on his lab bench, Stephen’s cock balls-deep buried inside of him. 

There wasn’t their first quickie in the Avengers Compound, they grew used to muffling screams with bites and kisses, but when Tony came he couldn’t help yelling Stephen’s name, audible, raw and high-pitched over the hand he was keeping in front of his mouth. That was enough for Stephen to grasp at Stark’s hips and come too, biting into Tony’s neck. 

“Fuck!” Tony whined, his knuckles white with the strength he was using to hold the bench. Stephen waited to have caught his breath before pulling out of Tony. 

“Boss, Cap’s arrived,” Friday told them. Definitely, the best thing to hear after sex. There was a reason why, maybe, their safeword was ‘Captain America’.

“We should reach the others,” Tony said, going back a moment later to a standing position. “Believe me, you don’t want to hear Rogers ranting about the importance of punctuality.” 

Which Stephen could sincerely go without. Though that meant that both of them were actual messes when they reached the training centre. 

Tony let his eyes run on the people who were there. He located Peter and Harley talking with Shuri, very likely about some TV show or something like that. The truth was that everyone was terrified by the three teens in the same room, and everyone was sure they could team up planning the world domination. Nat was speaking with Sam, Clint and Bucky, who Tony avoided walking in - Tony knew they would have to talk of his parents’ murderer at some point, but he wasn’t going to be the one to start that conversation, and Barnes never said anything about it. Bruce was nowhere to be seen.

He hadn’t expected for either Loki or Thor to be there, so their absence wasn’t such a surprise while Scott and Hope were yet training with Rhodey and T’Challa. Rocket and Nebula were speaking in the further corner of the room, and Tony decided it was a good idea to reach them, just to not be forced to be on the ending side of Wong’s inquisitorial glance. The man knew something, Tony was sure about that, and just thinking about it was enough to make him check on a mirror the state of his clothes. 

Indeed, a fucking mess. 

“If you don’t want everyone notice it, at least you should try to be more subtle,” Nebula said, looking at him and making Rocket giggle against his paw. “Strange’s flap is open. Your hair is a mess, and you’re not wearing a belt.” 

Tony had no way to reply to her because Nebula walked away from him the moment Rogers walked in. He had no idea if Captain America suspected something, though when he paired the Avengers up (and seriously, it looked as primary school, how that was even necessary?), he was facing Stephen. Tony still had no idea why he was bothering himself with these training considering that he trained with both Steve and Nat, but at least, being forced to face Stephen could be funny. 

“Try not to turn the training in public lewdness, you two, there are children around,” Nat added to Rogers’ words, walking past the two of them to reach Nebula. A fight Tony would have paid to see, truth to be told. Instead, he rolled his eyes at the ceiling, moving closer to Stephen. 

“Your flap is open,” he whispered. “And Nebula knows.” 

And, maybe, when he tackled the wizard on the floor, he pushed his lips against Stephen’s. But it wasn’t like anyone had to know. He didn’t see the point in keep whatever they had secret anyway, though. It wasn’t like he knew how to call what there was between them in the first place. The sex was great and that was pretty like everything Tony knew. He didn’t want to speak about it, to label their relationship, perhaps, because he was scared to see Stephen disappear, again.

He never had the best relationships experiences ever in the past. The only one he could think about was what he had with Pepper and Tony didn’t really want to think about her. He really thought she loved him, and that explained how fucked up he was. He was past the point he could blame it on Howard. He was in the darkest period of his life and she took advantage of that, his bad he never saw it. Stephen though had had an important role in opening his eyes. 

His story with Nat had been different. They were friends before being lovers, and despite having lied to him back in the day, Nat was there for Tony, helped him, listened to him.  
With Bruce, though, it was even more difficult. Things were awkward after the sex. And Tony wasn't ready to sacrifice their friendship, the only real one he had but for Rhodey who was more a brother for him than a friend. 

And, again, with Stephen was different. With Stephen, everything was easier and never weird. And maybe what Tony was starting to feel for the man was different than mere friendship. But it wasn’t like he could tell him, not when telling very likely meant to see him walking away. 

— 

3\. “Tell me again why I have to come with you to the Avengers’ movie night. Or why you guys have a movie night? And why said movie night is hosted at your place?” Stephen said, trying to button again his shirt with shaking hands as high up as possible to hide the bite marks Tony left on his pale skin. 

“Because tonight there’s only Steve, Bucky and Peter, and possibly Thor. And I need backups,” Tony replied. “They basically camped at my place the first time we had one after the Snap, so it’s not like I could offer them another place to go to. Peter will text all night long with Ned and if I have to watch another World War II movie with actual veterans and a Norse god, I’m going to throw myself out of the window.” 

“You just want to show me off, you can say that,” Stephen teased him. He was curious, truth be told. First about why they decided that the perfect location for Avengers’ movie nights was the Stark Tower even if he could understand it considering the circumstances in which the first one was hosted, then about all the ‘see WWII movies with veterans’ thing. It wasn't Stephen's intention to tell it aloud, but the only reason he knew he would stay was that he enjoyed being with Tony. The sex was exceptional, and sex without commitments was what the both of them wanted since the first moment and was what they had but, sometimes, Stephen honestly perceived that there was something unsaid, a profound connection, between them, though they were scared to put it into words, probably. 

“Fuck off!” Tony told him, and it was softer than Stephen would have ever imagined. It wasn’t good at all because it was as if fuel was thrown on a fire. Tony was smirking at him, the soft glow of the arc reactor shining in the otherwise pitch-black bedroom. He was still bare-chested which was, well, definitely something. 

Stephen had to fight against the urge to sink back into the soft mattress and kiss him. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” he decided was the safer to say, a moment later. Tony’s dark eyes were wide and languid, fixed on Stephen’s lower lip. “Your friends are in the living room, as well as your protegé.”

“So what?” Tony asked, popped on his elbow and looking more intensely at him. 

“Stop tempting me.” Stephen’s voice was a low roar. He wasn’t even trying to contain himself, didn’t matter how many times they had sex in the past day. It didn’t matter that Peter was in the other room either. Or better, it did, which was the reason he was trying to focus on buttoning his shirt instead of looking at Tony. 

Tony took a t-shirt from the floor, climbing off the bed and walking out of his room a moment later, wearing a shit-eating grin on his face all along. “As you wish. But I still want round two,” he half screamed from the hallway. 

“Too much information!” someone else yelled, and Stephen was sure he wasn’t going to walk out of Iron Man’s bedroom any time soon. The voice belonged to Peter, and he couldn’t even imagine what the kid was thinking of him at that moment. Stephen grew fond of him during their stay in the Soul Dimension and he considered the Spider-Boy as a friend. But the only friend with whom he was ready to share sexual life information was Christine. To be honest, she was the only person who was able to read him as an open book, which also was the reason how she figured out what was going on with Stephen maybe even before then he did. And she was the one who understood that what Stephen felt for Tony was possibly deeper than mere physical attraction. 

Embarrassment wasn’t something Stephen was used to. He would have scoffed away just because he was a cynical prick back in the day, and usually people were too intimidated by his appearances now. But when he was with Tony. And this occurred because he allowed the genius to know more about himself then he intended to. He let Tony see the man behind the Sorcerer. And not only metaphorically. Despite the Cloak loved the genius, which was weird enough considering that Stephen had a hard time to gain its trust, Strange was often at Tony’s place in his everyday attire. They spoke about things they didn't usually share, they opened up a lot with each other, probably because they were too similar and they both tend to bottle just as much. It wasn’t just sex, not anymore, and it didn’t matter how much they fooled themselves. The problem was completely different. 

Were they friends with benefits, or were they something different? Was it just friendship what they shared? Stephen was afraid to ask. 

He breathed, tried to ignore the voice in his mind, and walked into the living room. The large leather couch was taken up by Steve, Bucky’s chest pressed against his own, a hand intertwined in the Winter Soldier’s dark brown long hair and the other on the small of his back. Even if Stephen didn’t trust either Rogers or Barnes (mostly because he didn’t trust anyone especially who murdered Tony's parents and who covered it up for him), he couldn’t deny that they were cute.

Peter was half-seated and half-lying on one of the armchairs, and Tony was on another couch. The others’ armchairs in the room were in the worse position as possible to look at the enormous TV screen on the wall. He scoffed, the feeling that the thing was staged, at least for what concerned Tony’s position lingered for a while in Stephen’s mind, but he was fast enough to silence that particular thought. He didn’t need to think about that at the moment. 

“Move over, it looks like we will have to share,” he said to Tony, taking his ankles with one shaking hand and rising them so that he could seat as far as possible from him. The idea of the other men in the room hearing what they said in the bedroom was embarrassing enough, he didn’t want them to start wondering about their relationship. Not before they figured out what kind of relationship it was. 

Useless to say, that position lasted just for the first arc of the movie at which, by now, only Peter was paying attention. Bucky and Steve were whispering nonsense in each other’s ears, and Stephen was only mildly confused when he happened to hear that they were discussing the movie inaccuracies -- not that he cared, by the way. Stephen was more concerned with Tony shifting from his position to an apparently most comfortable one. A moment later Tony curled up against Stephen’s side, and the Sorcerer decided he couldn’t care less if people in that room saw them. 

He circled the smaller man’s shoulders with his arm and dragged him closer to his body. Stephen wasn’t feeling cold but Tony’s body was warm, and that warmth cheered up his chest. Tony’s hand ran on his thigh as if he was trying to hold Stephen where he was. As if he was keeping him close. 

Strange asked himself if things weren't being too easy. They never were, not when he was involved. He would eventually mess up everything, at some point, his ego would show up, and people would see his true colours. He made oaths, and he broke them for his own sake. He didn’t deserve anything. He didn’t merit Tony. 

Whatever they had, it was a trick of the fate. It gave him someone he could fall in love with, but it also made sure he knew that said person would never love him back. How could someone love him? Not only he was broken, which would have been enough for everyone to push him back, he was also unreliable, or he had been which, following the current flow of thoughts in Stephen’s mind, was the same. 

_It’s just sex, Strange. You two are friends who occasionally fuck._ It wasn’t the first time he thought that, but, as the previous times, he knew he would never believe it. He was trying to persuade himself that there was nothing more than the sex between them, and he was failing in it. 

“Just for the record,” Tony purred against Stephen’s neck skin. “I don’t mind sharing. And I don’t mind if they know either, especially not Peter.” 

Stephen lowered his eyes on their clearly worn and rushed clothes and nodded. He didn’t mind either and even though by now probably everyone knew it, he wasn’t ready to hear Tony say he would never feel anything for him. With a sad smile on his lips, Stephen started to stroke Tony’s hair softly. 

— 

.4. The fourth time, it wasn’t even sex. After the movie night, they expected to be questioned by every living Avenger in the universe, which was the reason why Tony wasn’t sure he could outlive the pain in the ass they were going to be. Though, nobody asked him anything and he really was grateful to both Steve and Bucky. 

The only one who asked questions was Peter who cornered him in the kitchen the morning after, asking him if they were more than friends with benefits. Tony let out a very muffled “I don’t even know, kid”, asking himself why he was sincere with Peter, and no one else asked any further. 

Until he woke up in the middle of a nightmare at the Sanctum. Tony neither knew why he was there or how he reached the place. He remembered going to sleep in his bedroom in an empty house that had his name and nothing else that really belonged to him, not when he was alone anyway, and the nightmare he was trying to forget. Why he wasn’t in the Avengers Tower and was sharing Strange’s bed was a mystery. By his side, Stephen turned, his steel blue eyes wide opened. He didn’t look surprised by Tony’s presence which was weird, truth to be told. 

“Shh… It’s fine Tones, it’s fine,” he whispered, stroking the hair at the back of his neck so gently that Tony felt like he was just ghosting the movement. “It was just a dream. You’re safe, I’m here.”

Tony grasped at Stephen’s arm as the man did on Titan, trying to anchor himself in the reality he was living. A moment later, he nodded, the lingering of his nightmare still an unpleasant thought. Stephen looked as he knew what to do in that situation, and Tony feared it was mostly because he experienced it himself because of his medical formation. 

“I… I shouldn’t… Why am I here…?” he asked, and from how Stephen smiled, Tony felt there was some deep backstory behind that simple question. 

“You showed up here all wrapped up in your suit,” the sorcerer explained. “Friday told me you were breaking down and…”

Tony knew how that story ended. He must have activated the Iron Man suit during his sleep, again, and the last place he flew to was Stephen’s so Friday brought him there. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Tony nodded, and when Stephen’s shaking hand moved to the back of his neck, he snuggled against the wizard’s chest. 

He woke up some hours later and, this time, not because of a nightmare but because the sunlight was bothering him even if his eyes were shut. He and Stephen were tangled on the bed, and when Tony lingered on Strange’s features, he heard his heart stuttered. The doctor was, indeed, handsomely attractive. He noticed that before, of course, and after all that sex they had, it was crystal clear that Tony found him pleasant on the eyes, though it was with his brain that he was falling in love (he could admit it, at least to himself, couldn’t he?). 

“Stephen, can you explain to me why the Cloak of the Levitation is playing with Iron Man-?” Wong stopped himself on the doorstep, facing the dread truth in front of him and Tony couldn’t help it:

“Fri wanted to play with her friend. I dropped her by and stayed to play with mine,” he said. If he could, he wasn’t going to leave Steph’s side anytime soon. 

“Is he sleeping?” Wong asked, instead of the witty coming back that Tony was waiting for. “Like, actual sleep and not the astral projection type one?” 

Tony was dumbfounded but nodded. “Yes, I think.”

The other wizard nodded with a hint of a smile on his lips. A moment later, Stephen started to move in Tony’s arms. He didn’t even have an idea how he ended up cuddling with him, but they were too close, and Stephen’s eyes looked like icy stars in which he would willingly drown. He had to bite his lower lip to not kiss his wizard.

“Is Wong there?” he asked, with the worse sleeping voice ever. It was so damned low, and raw, and fucking sensual. And everything was just too arousing. 

“Hmmm,” Tony managed to say. 

“May I speak with you, Stephen?” the librarian asked. Tony watched the man climb down the bed. Then he dragged the sheets over his head, hoping to be able to rest again.

“You could have told me.” Wong stopped Stephen once they reached the living room and Strange tried to understand if Wong was referring to the Cloak which was dragging the Iron Man suit around the room or to the owner of the said suit in his bed. Knowing the man, probably both. 

“He showed up in the middle of the night, visibly in shock,” Stephen justified himself. “I couldn’t send him away.” He gestured a moment later at the odd couple in front of him. “While for this, I have no explanations.” 

“I don’t care who you sleep with, Stephen, but I walked into your room and you were sleeping for real so…”

“It’s just sex.” Stephen’s voice was a whisper. He didn’t even want to hear how that sentence was supposed to end. Wong didn’t look satisfied but just lifted his palms and walked into the kitchen. Stephen scoffed, sent a glance to the Cloak, and decided the inter-dimensional treats could wait an hour or so.

He went back to his bedroom just to find himself facing a very awake Tony Stark.

“Are they going to expel you from Hogwarts?” the genius asked the moment Stephen came back. He didn’t dare to wish for something so domestic and now that he had a taste of it, he didn't want to let it go. The other man looked at him. There was something in his eyes, something to which Tony couldn’t give a name. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” Stephen said. Tony had known him well enough to tell that wasn’t the reason why he sounded so odd but decided not to push on that. The sorcerer curled up under the sheets and looked at Tony. Tony was sure he was going to say something, though it just lasted a second, and then Strange closed his beautiful eyes.

— 

5\. “So, apparently, Bucky and Steve are on a mission and dumped Bruce and his mysterious girlfriend,” Tony was reading Banner’s text from the suit; he was in Kenya defending a village which had been attacked by a paramilitary group. And on top of that was speaking with Stephen himself. “Something to do tonight at 7 pm?”

“For fuck’s sake, Tony was what I heard…?”

“Semi-automatic guns, yup. So, are you up?” 

“Can you please get rid of the bad guys first and call me then?” Stephen said, more annoyed than worried. “And by the way, this sounds to me as a double date.”

But of course, now Tony decided to put in holding the phone call, and Strange had addressed the last words to a very repetitive tune. On the TV screen Wong was looking at, Tony was blasting at the paramilitaries’ truck wheels. 

A moment later, the hideous tune stopped, and Tony’s voice was back.

“Bruce tells that you know the girl, that’s why he invited… you and me.” 

That was what made Stephen curious enough to accept Banner’s invitation. He had no idea who could be the person that both he and the Hulk knew, but it was easy to presume that she might be someone from the medical domain. They both were doctors, so it was highly probable. 

“Okay, great, I’ll have dinner with you.”

The last person he expected would have been Banner’s date, out of everyone, was Christine. But, of course, they spent an hell-long time together while working at a way to bring everyone back that it wasn’t either a surprise. Bruce was indeed one of the cleverest men Stephen ever met and Christine always had a thing for smart people. 

When she saw him though a sweet smile appeared on her lips. They stayed on good terms after they broke up and Stephen was actually happy knowing she was doing fine. 

“I’ve forgotten how good you looked out of your wizard’s robes,” she told him, gathering both Stephen and Tony in a hug. When she stepped back from the genius, she threw Stephen a look he knew too well, so the Supreme Sorcerer decided it was a good time for them to walk inside the restaurant where Bruce reached them a moment later after parking his car.

Christine did never look so relaxed while they were together and Stephen knew it was his fault. He knew he had been a shitty boyfriend and a barely sufferable human-being, truth to be told, and he was surprised that Christine could stand him when they were together. But she did, and she helped him become a better man. His eyes ran on the shattered wrist-watch he was always wearing. Tony suggested to repair it, but Stephen couldn’t let Tony do it. That thing represented who he was, it was funny it was broken soon after his hands did. 

The dinner was actually enjoyable and funny. The conversation was simple, and the group spoke about everything and anything at the same time, trying not to mention superheroes related things. They just wanted to spend a good time. 

Despite it, half of the restaurant was evidently staring at them. The remaining people were probably spying on them, hiding their faces into the menus. 

“Smile, guys, we’ll be on every social network before the end of the day,” Tony said, not looking so pleased with the idea but almost giving up on it. He couldn’t buy the internet. 

Stephen was really hoping Tony was wrong. He never liked press, now most than ever. He was perfectly fine with scientific periods but that was all. He hated social media and social networks on top of it. After Thanos, a lot of articles with his name on them came out and said pieces were everything but flattering. They blamed him for things he did in the past and questioned if someone who used to choose which human lives to save just for having more popularity could be considered a real hero. 

He hated all of this, and he also hated the idea of someone throwing Tony through all of that just because he was with Iron Man. He had to get out of the picture before someone noticed them. Even if it was yet too late.

Stephen stood up and said something about going to the bathroom, then headed straight for the door. He felt like shit for reasons he couldn’t understand. But his hands were shaking worse than ever, and he could hear his accelerated heartbeat. 

He knew he was panicking but the idea of a picture of him at Tony's side on a social network was frankly terrifying. Everyone would have noticed the way he looked at Iron Man, everyone would have mocked him for not realizing that he was damaged goods. Tony could have everyone, why should he choose him?

Maybe that was the reason why they never clarified what their relationship was apart from the sex. 

He couldn't say how long he spent in the bathroom stall, trying to breathe and stop his shaking hands, before hearing someone pounding on the door. 

“Steph, it’s me,” Tony said. “You stormed in there and we’re worried, are you fine?”

Stephen opened the door just a bit, allowing Tony to see his flushing face. “The last time I was on media…”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to explain anything. I just need to know you’re okay.” 

“How are you even real?” Stephen smiled gently. 

“I suppose a doctor should know how these things work,” Tony teased him, and Stephen opened the door, letting the other man inside. “So, are you okay?”

Stephen wasn't sure he could phrase how he felt so he only nodded. He wasn't sure he was okay but now that Tony was there, he was feeling better. Tony flashed him a smile of cockiness. “The last time I checked, people were eager to end up on a social network by my side.” 

“It’s not…” Stephen said, then he realized that whatever was coming after could be like walking on thin ice. “I’m perfectly fine with having pictures of me with you on social networks but…”

Tony’s face darkened, and a moment later he provided an answer for it: “Nothing good comes after buts.”

And at that Stephen didn’t even cared even more. He took Tony’s tie in his shaking hand and pulled the man closer, kissing him, whatever he wanted to say forgotten for a minute. 

He shoved Tony against the wall, and the genius dropped on his knees a moment later. Stephen placed a hand in his soft hair and then let it run on his face, softly, lowering himself as well. 

“No,” he whispered. “God, Stark, how are you so willing to fall on your knees?”

Tony tried to suppress an aroused sound to leave his lips, but he couldn’t. Stephen smirked. He knew they had to speak, for real, though he was aware that wasn’t the best moment to do that. Every moan was heading straight at his crotch, and he couldn’t help speaking or thinking, especially not when he had Tony on his knees in front of him and the genius was opening his pants.

Tony and Stephen walked out of the bathroom looking almost presentable. Their suits were on and, despite being flushed and short of breath, they both looked elegant again. 

“Is everything okay?” Christine asked him, the very moment Tony sat in front of a grinning Bruce. Now, the man had the reputation of being a saint for those who stopped at the surfaces but there was a reason why Tony and he got along so well. 

And this was because Bruce wasn’t a saint at all. He was intelligent and witty, dangerously smart and sarcastic. He just wasn’t a jerk and didn’t make a show out of the fact of being one of the most intelligent people in the world, but it didn’t mean that he couldn't have his share of ironic comebacks for every given occasion. Because he did. 

“Yeah, sure,” Stephen said, sending a very grateful glance at the waiter who brought their desserts. 

They finished it quietly and when Bruce stood up and asked for the bill, he passed behind Stephen and Tony’s backs and whispered, “You skipped a button, doctor.” 

Tony had never seen Stephen blush so hard. But fuck he was cute! 

—

+1. “I hate this place,” Tony said, heading straight to Stephen’s table in the med quarters of the Avengers Tower. Strange was cursing his own hands while he tried to stimulate the holographic neurons of the copy of Vision's brain that floated in the middle of the air, trying to find a way to explain to Bruce how to move around it. 

Christine could perform the surgery as well as Stephen would have done with his uninjured hands, but Banner asked not to involve her and Strange could just nod and understand the other doctor's reasons. 

While the sorcerer didn’t mean to go any closer to the real synthetic brain, he was grateful for the technology that Shuri invented. A little bit of practice with it, and he could actually perform surgery again eventually. Not that he wanted to: he couldn't trust his hands either with that support, though he had forgotten how relaxing for him was to mess around with nerves and neurons. 

Of course not in a place where Tony Stark could enter like that and catch him by surprise, but still. He somehow managed not to curse but when he moved his hands away from the projection, too close to the limit of it, the thing buzzed. Stephen suspected that turning Shuri’s advanced medical technology into a bigger version of Operation was Tony’s contributions on that project. 

And the little smile that rose on Tony’s lips convinced him to pretend nothing happened. 

“You would prefer it with your name on it?” Stephen asked playfully. 

“It will help,” Tony replied, not sounding amused. “Though it isn’t what I was thinking about. Pretty brain, anyway.”

“Yeah, very pretty, it's Bruce’s and my child. What did you mean, by the way?”

“You little nerds’ baby brain’s body is my and Shuri’s boy - hh shit,” He smiled when he realized what he just implied. “Remind me to never say that out loud again when Shuri or T’Challa are around, I value my life better!” 

Stephen let out a laugh that lightened his steel blue eyes, and Tony found himself wondering, not for the first time, how beautiful that man could possibly be. “By the way, Harley and Peter are driving me insane, and Nat, Hope and Gamora could take over the world if only they’ll stop trying to kill each other every time they don’t agree on something. Which is very often. But that’s not even the main problem.” 

His whiskey brown eyes ran to his hands and Stephen could understand he was trying to do everything to avoid his glance. 

“What is it?”

“You? People keep asking me about you, just because they might have caught us once, or twice at best.” It was funny, how Tony looked both frustrated and relaxed to say what was bothering him. Not that Stephen wasn’t. He had the same discourse both from Wong and Christine.

The latter that very morning while they were examining for the umpteenth time the genetic structure of the prefrontal cortex. 

_“God, we created a brain, a damned functioning brain,” she told him, her hazel eyes wide in exaltation. They couldn’t publish their studies because of the ethical debate behind it and because of the fact that four of the five people involved in the project were superheroes, even if everyone agreed that Christine could have to do it on her own. An opportunity that she refused because she didn’t want to take merits which weren’t hers. Not that someone would have care, but still. It was and stayed hers and Stephen’s greatest achievement in neurology. “If you broke up with Stark I’ll personally kill you. I don’t care if you will send my soul into the Voodoo Mambo-Jumbo Dimension, mark my words!”_

_“How…? What?” Stephen looked at her as if a second head just popped out from her neck. “What the hell does it mean, ‘Stine?”_

_“Your boyfriend is a billionaire with the best labs in the world,” she answered, smiling at Strange. “And, despite my boyfriend being a marvellous human being, yours is the one who can let us do this.”_

_Stephen felt his eyes darkening. Christine saw it immediately. “What’s wrong, Steph?”_

_“Nothing, let’s go back to the brain.”_

_“Oh gosh, you have a massive crush on him!” Christine screamed. “Like, not just you two fucking in the bathroom.”_

Stephen scoffed, focusing back on Tony. The genius’s hand was on his, keeping it steady. Stephen would have hated it, in the past, or maybe he would still hate it if it was coming from someone else, but Tony holding it was something completely different. It was as if the genius’s hand belonged there. His grip was solid, but let Stephen move his hand as he preferred. 

“I’m familiar with the feeling,” he said, cocking an eyebrow, as to invite him to continue. He wasn’t sure he wanted, but he had to. “So, you told them...”

“To fuck off, yes.” Tony nodded. They were close, too close, actually, but it didn’t matter. Not after the night at the Sanctum, anyway. That night changed something, Tony knew and was aware that Stephen knew. It didn’t change Tony’s feelings for the wizard, they were there even before, it just changed how he saw their relationship. It was like if waking up at Stephen’s side cleared his mind, made him realize he wanted all the romance stuff, not just the sex. “After what happened with Pepper, the last thing I need is another relationship to ruin. I mean, I am a mess, I ruin everything I touch. We knew each other for a couple of hours, and you died because of me, the kid died because of me because I let him come on Titan when… I should have listened to you and take all of us back on earth.” 

Stephen let his other hand rest on Tony’s shoulders. He didn’t know what happened with Pepper exactly, but he had the general idea of it. It was an abusive relationship and drove Tony down the guilt trip. 

And it let Tony believe he was unworthy of any relationship. Stephen couldn’t stand it.

“Don’t, Tony. You saved the universe and killed Thanos. Don’t you even dare to think that.” He could feel his eyes burning in anger, though it wasn’t Tony the receiving side of it. He tried not to think about the words Tony used. ‘I don’t need another relationship to ruin.’ Did he really wanted a relationship with Stephen and was scared to ruin it? “Whatever you’re trying to say to me, you ruined nothing.” 

Tony’s face shifted to a strange expression that Stephen couldn’t name. The man stayed silent so Strange continued, “How could you even think something like that?” 

Stark was looking everywhere but at Stephen and that was frustrating. The sorcerer just wanted to cup Tony’s checks and kiss him crazily, until the other man would understand how important he was. His real value. But he decided it was better to say nothing and let him speak. 

“Because that’s what I did in the past.”

Stephen looked at him. There was something, in his eyes, that was awfully sad. Strange wished to have the power to make them shine again in happiness as it happened when Peter was around. Stark was proud of the kid and was happy that, despite everything, Spider-Man never thought less of him. Tony stepped back, too far from Stephen. 

The doctor was looking at him, steel blue eyes trying to dig into his soul and, despite everything, it wasn’t discomforting as Tony might imagine. A long time has passed since the last time someone looked at him like that, it was almost fond. 

“What are you speaking about, Tony? For real.”

Tony moved his eyes to the shining brain that was fluctuating in the air. He moved closed to it, touching the holographic structure which dissolved in blue-ish smoke around his tanned hand. “Pepper…” He whispered. “She… I ruined everything with her. I’d never been the person she wanted me to, I put her in danger and when she asked me to… I couldn’t do the only thing she wanted me to…” 

He had no idea how to explain to Stephen why he ruined everything, every time he had something resembling-like a relationship. He was much more a fuckboy than someone suited for commitments. That was the reason why things were easy with Stephen. They both decided it was only sex, wasn’t it? 

Though at that moment, the man was moving toward him and he felt a hand going back on his shoulder. He froze for an instant, trying to push back the sensation of panic which was rising within him. It was something that he felt every time he remembered what happened with Pepper. He tried to focus back on Stephen’s face and that, somehow, helped him. 

“Tony… Tony, listen to me.” The sorcerer smiled, and that smile was enough to make him feel slightly anchored to reality. “Whatever happened with Pepper, it wasn’t your fault.”

He knew Stephen was saying that only to make him feel better and Tony wanted to believe it so bad. “I had to try, at least. But I’d been a selfish prick.”

Stephen’s grasp, now, was harder around his shoulders. There was something, his eyes, that Tony couldn't distinguish and when he spoke his voice was way softer than the genius ever heard coming from Stephen: “No, you hadn’t. She was. She took the most intelligent, brave and sweet person in the world and made him believe he wasn’t enough. Pepper saw what you faced and tried to change you because you weren’t the person she wanted you to be. She made you believe you were selfish while she was the one who acted like that, since the very first moment.”

Tony didn’t even know how Stephen can be so informed about his relationship with Pepper, though he suspected Bruce must have told him. Or maybe Peter.

Tony had no idea, but he didn’t care either. 

The point was, perhaps, Stephen was right, but Tony had shared a lot of great times with Pepper as well. And he loved her and was sure the feeling was mutual. Or it had been. And how did the two of them ended up speaking about Pepper? Tony was looking for Stephen because he needed to find that strange peace he felt every time he was with him, not to think about his ex-girlfriend. 

Stephen was looking at him, a soft smile on his lips, and Tony knew he had to say something. “Maybe you are right, but I messed up. I mess up everything, that’s all.”

“You didn’t mess up, between you and me.”

What the hell did it even mean? What was Stephen speaking about? 

“It’s easier when it’s just sex,” he confessed. “I’m good with that. I suppose it’s a hereditary thing.”

There was something weird, in Strange’s eyes, something that was apparently a consequence of his words. But the wizard didn’t speak further, and so Tony assumed he was just seeing things.

“Yeah,” Stephen simply said, going back to his holographic brain. “What if it’s not, though?” 

Tony couldn’t see his face and was sure he was mocking him. How could Strange don’t mock him? How could someone like him want something more than sex, with someone like Tony? Stephen was powerful, loyal, brave. Stephen sacrificed half of the universe to save Tony’s life. 

But Stephen kissed him back, that day at the Sanctum, when everything started. 

“What... ?” Tony’s eyes widened, warm whiskey brown pools full of surprise. He didn’t expect that. And a part of him wasn’t waiting for anything different. 

And Stephen understood he fucked up, majorly. 

“It doesn’t matter,” He said, and he sounded so heartbroken that Tony hated himself. “It’s not like you ever said something different or…”

“Stop it!” Tony yelled. His hands ran through his hair, eyes closed, then he pushed his hands against his eyelids, knowing he was going to nurse the worst headache ever that night. He didn’t even have an idea of why he decided that speaking with Stephen was a good idea in the first place. Walking into that room proved him wrong. 

He opened his eyes, and everything he could see for a while was dark spots on his eyesight. It was good, not looking at Stephen was good. “That’s not what I meant. It is...,” He was a mess with feelings. Why did he have to be like that? “It is more than sex. It’s just that I don’t des-”

Stephen moved closed. His hands were on Tony’s shoulders, again, holding him close.  
“Don’t you even dare to tell you don’t deserve me. You deserve so much better than me,” Stephen whispered, and his words were so warm that Tony almost - _almost_ \- believe him. 

He learned his value before, though he knew probably Strange was just trying to make him feel better. Even if fooling himself and believing there was more, there was something else, was better. He definitely was seeing things. But Stephen’s words echoed in his mind. He had to step back, he had to see things from a different point of view. 

It usually helped him. It was useful for him take a step back and see how things worked without him interfering. With machines, that was the only way to understand the bigger picture. But he learned a long time before that people weren’t machines. They couldn’t be fixed as machines did, and he couldn’t analyze his own feelings remaining cold in front of them. 

Which was the reason why he had never been good with them. Feelings weren’t his thing. They had this tendency of showing up in the moments he didn’t need them. He needed to see Stephen’s expression from outside of their conversation and he couldn’t as he couldn’t ask Friday for the footage to be projected on the screens of the lab. 

“Whatever,” he went for. It was better than telling Stephen how fucked up he was. He knew he gave the impression to believe he was better than everyone else, but that was just a shield, thicker and way more useful than Rogers’. And he had no idea if he was ready to show the wizard his true self. He trusted Stephen, he just didn't want to see him walk away as it happened with Pepper. “I just wanted you to know that there's an Avengers dinner tonight and considering that you managed to skip all the previous ones, you have to come. Thor and Loki will be there too.” 

Tony didn’t really care why but Stephen seemed in friendly terms with both the Asgardians brothers and while it wasn’t so hard to be in close terms with Thor, Loki was a completely different cup of tea. 

The wizard nodded, glanced for a while at where the glowing brain was until a moment before and then back at Tony. That light in his eyes was back, and still Tony couldn't understand what it was. And then Stark stepped back, walking through the exit door.

“Tony,” Stephen whispered, a moment later, and it was so soft, and half breathed as if he wasn’t sure he wanted the other to hear, that reminded Stark of the time they spent on Titan. He knew too well which words came after because he re-lived that very same instant every fucking night in his dreams. 

Tony froze. He wasn’t even sure he could turn and look at Stephen’s steel blue eyes. Everything he could think about was that, if he didn’t turn, Stephen couldn’t disappear in the blue. It was that simple. “It’s not just sex, not for me, at least.”

And Tony knew he had to do something, everything in his power to not let Stephen go away. The sorcerer wasn’t ironic, he sounded entirely and absolutely earnest. Tony had no idea of what he was supposed to do. Say that very same thing was the reason which brought him in the labs but when the other voiced it, Tony was left astonished. He had never suspected the feeling could be mutual, despite Bruce, Nat, Peter and both Rogers and Barnes telling him it was. And the latter two didn’t even know Strange that well. 

Okay, maybe, just maybe, Tony had been obnoxious but how could someone blame him? His last relationship was shitty at best, abusive at worse and the previous ones were, well, Nat and Bruce were kind and supportive, and Nat really helped him sort things out, but they weren’t even relationships. And after what kept on happening, he started to believe he wasn’t worth any kind of love or affection. 

“I…” he managed to say after a silence which could have been seconds or hours. “This… You…” He knew he was half smiling and half panicking, as a fucking teenager, great! 

“Are you okay?” Stephen asked, and he was clearly embarrassed. “Because you look everything but okay, and it wasn’t my intention to upset you or make you part of something that…”

“Why are you still talking?” Tony asked, and he prayed to every deity he could remember that he didn’t sound harsh, or worse. “You have a better use for your tongue.” 

And Stephen smiled, trying to suppress a laugh if Tony had learned how to read his body language, and how the hell did he dare to laugh in the middle of this conversation? He was a dead man. 

Though, when he raised his beautiful eyes on him, Tony couldn’t help but smirk. “You are a fucking idiot.” He wasn’t even sure if he was speaking to himself or to Stephen, but it didn’t matter either. Probably they both were. “How long?”

Stephen looked at him, and they were close again, Tony could feel the other man’s breath on his skin and was a pleasant sensation. “Long enough.”

“The movie night,” Tony said, speaking probably to the void, trying to do everything to avoid Stephen’s glance. Probably because it was almost two months before. “It all just looked so domestic. Rogers and Bucky in their own world, Peter there and you and I on a sofa. God, I’m being sloppy.” 

He rolled his eyes at the ceiling, and Tony could almost read the _no, you are being crazy_ answer in Stephen’s eyes. 

“The night at the Sanctum." Stephen said, instead. And then he bent over Tony without worrying to give him any further explanation. 

Tony didn’t care at all.

They kissed, passionately, tongues and teeth and, moments later, softly, just until none of them couldn’t breathe any longer. When they parted, Tony knew his hair was a mess, and Stephen’s lips were swollen and red, so inviting that Tony was eager for round two. They kissed while having sex, but this was different, honestly different. At least for Tony, who waited too long for that.

None of them heard the door opening because they were kissing again. Tony didn't even care that the show he was giving wasn't the most graceful one. Stephen shoved Tony against the table he was working on, and the genius climbed it. It wasn’t the best way to be kissed, but he didn’t care. Stephen was too tall for his own good, and he couldn’t spend all that time on his tiptoes.

“Gosh, guys, I’m so sorry. I didn’t…” Tony recognized the voice and turned. Peter had entered the room and was keeping a hand in front of his eyes, fingers spread enough to let him see where he was going but not enough for him to see anything else. 

“We’re going G rated, Pete,” Stephen told him, slightly smiling. Peter didn’t look convinced but lowered his hands a bit. 

“So, is this happening, for real, finally?” he asked, a moment later, and Tony wanted just to tell the kid to go to bother someone else so that they could speak for real and figure out the mess Stephen did to his feelings. But Stark had always had problems to behave like the insufferable self with Peter so he said nothing.

“What?” he asked. 

“What?” Peter echoed him, and the genius could just roll his eyes to the ceiling. Perfect, the kid was acting pop-culture weird again. 

“You just said... Whatever.” Tony didn’t care. “If your intention is to stay, I have to warn you.”

“I’ll use school biology labs,” Peter said, walking out the door and turning a moment later as if he just remembered something. “I have to give Nat twenty bucks, thank you so much, Mr Stark! And, uhm, she was looking for you.”

“Were they…?” Stephen looked both surprised and horrified. 

“Placing bets on us. That’s how interesting their lives are when I’m not around,” Tony answered, circling with his arms Stephen’s around neck and pulling him closer to kiss him again. Just because he could. 

“We should do this more frequently.” 

“Whenever you want to,” Tony offered. And fuck, he loved Stephen’s lips. They were soft against his own, and his tongue was teasing, playing with his lips, opening them just what was necessary to meet his, and then backing on his lips, tracing their shape in the kiss and lightly biting his lower one. His hands were on Tony’s back, pulling him closer and closer until Tony was forced to spread his legs to lend Stephen easier access.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and I'd always been happy if you come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> EDIT: I'm sorry for the spamming, I have no idea what happened to my internet connection and I didn't realize AO3 posted this three fucking times!


End file.
